


The Question Game

by trebleDeath



Series: Human Lapidot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I swear, Innocent, Like, also innuendoes maybe, ask your parents for permissionm, but i do not want to offend you, do not read if you are a child, idk what you are doing here, run away children, so please go into this expecting strong language, there is swearing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is the kind of girl who doesn't go out of her way or comfort zone. It's science fair every year, win every year, don't talk to anybody new.</p><p>But somehow, a girl she's only ever seen in the pool weasels her way into her life suddenly. A nice gesture, but it feels too fake, especially when her best friend Jasoer the Jock is already aquainted, and not in the good way.</p><p>Still, she can't help but liking this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you cant stop me from shipping them! also, sorry for mistakes
> 
> lol, i rewrote the ending and am now making it multi happened. But I'm still going to use the ending paragraph.

“Why the HELL did she win!” Peridot burst through the auditorium doors and punched a locker, making it rattle hollowly.

A girl popped her head out of a nearby classroom, “Who won what?”

Peridot glared at her, “You would know if you were actually in the assembly like you were supposed to be. But since you weren’t, I guess you don’t really want to know.”

The girl shrugged her bare shoulders, “You’re right. I don’t really care, that’s why I didn’t go. Is the assembly over?”

The shorter one shrugged, “I have no clue. I just left after that prissy white girl won the science comp.”

“Science fair,” She corrected.

“That sounds lame.”

Again, the girl shrugged, “Whatever. What did you build for it?”

“What’s with all the questions,” she countered.

The girl smirked, “What’s with THAT question, Peridot?”

Her dark brows furrowed, “How do you know my name?”

“Do you not remember me from math or the pool?”

“Why would I remember you?”

“Was I not interesting when I splashed you?”

“That was you?”

“What else was I supposed to do to someone just standing?”

“Why don’t you get an ounce of respect for me?”

“Where would the fun be in that?”

“Ugh, why is everyone here stupid and disrespectful?”

“What’s with the broad generalization?”

“It’s not a generalization. Almost everyone I’ve met in this school is an idiot, including you.”

The girl giggled, “I win,”

Again, Peridot’s dark brows furrowed and her frown grew slightly deeper, “Won what?”

“The question game. It’s a game we play in improv sometimes. No one can beat me, but you lasted a pretty long time, you should join.”

Her startling green eyes narrowed, “No. I’m not interested in frivolous things such as arts.”

Again, the blue eyed girl shrugged. “I’m Lapis. Just in case you forgot, which I’m guessing you did.”

Peridot sighed, “I honestly don’t care. You’re distracting me.”

“I know. I’m trying to.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Oh no. We are not starting this again.”

“Come on, it’s fun.”

“No,” She shook her head and continued walking down the hall, admittedly a lot less angry than before.

Lapis followed after her, “So. Where are you going if not the assembly?”

“Home.”

“It’s the middle of the day.”

“Woopdeedoo, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Kay.” She stopped walking, letting the other go on, “See you later.”

As soon as Peridot got home, she threw her bag onto the couch. Or, she would have if she had her bag.

Dammit, she left her bag at school.

She groaned as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge before walking into the dim lit den and turning on the xbox.

It seemed as soon as she sat down, there was a knock on the door.

“Ugh. Fuck. Someone’s at the door, I swear to god if any of you loot me, I will fucking destroy your asses with or without my ultimate gear.”

_“Ha! How are you going to get to me if I have your sniper riffle?”_

“Ron, I swear to god-” The knocking came again, “Fuuuuuuuck. Why are people dead set on pissing me off?” She took off her headset and walk to the door.

“What?” She called irritably as she yanked the door open.

Lapis was standing there, holding her bag, “Oh. Hi. You left your bag in some class and the teacher asked me to bring it to you.”

“Why you?”

“Because I’m an office aid and he didn’t know any of your friends.”

“So you just left in the middle of school?”

“No. It’s like five. I would have brought it to you earlier, but I forgot until I finished my math homework. Or, rather gave up on it.”

Peridot looked at the sky, yep. It was getting darker, and the almost setting sun made for a really nice back ground for Lapis. Not that she was looking at her.

“It took you two hours to do that?”

“Yeah. Not everyone is a genius like you. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” She stepped aside, allowing the other girl in, “Just put my bag on the couch.”

“Thanks,” She nodded, speaking as she placed the bag down. “Sooo, what have you been doing for five hours?”

“Playing RvB.”

“Cool,” she glanced around the room, “How do you play?”

Peridot shrugged, “It’s just a standard first person shooter game.”

She nodded, though it was clear she didn’t understand.

Peridot sighed before sitting back down and putting on her head set again, “Thanks for bringing my crap.”

Instead of taking the hint and leaving, she sat down by Peridot, “Where are your parents?”

 _“ooooooh, gonna get some, Perry?”_ team mates called out, evidentially having heard Lapis. God, they still thought she was a boy.

“Shut up,” She called back, blushing.

“Sorry for being nice. I was just wondering if your parents worked all day, because this place is gross.”

She sighed again, "I was talking to someone else. But you can shut up too, and if you think the place is gross, why don’t you clean it? And while you’re at it, make me something to eat.”

_“Yeah. Put that bitch in her place.”_

Lapis sighed, “Fine.” She got up from her spot beside Peridot and disappeared into the kitchen.

But soon enough, she was back. “Kay. I cleaned the place up, like deep clean. And I made some food.”

“Cool. What did you make.”

“Chinese stir fry.”

She whipped her head around and tore off her head set, “Is it because I’m Asian? Because for the record, I’m Filipino.”

“No. I made it because it;’s easy and all you had other than condiments and spices was chicken and mixed vegetables. You really need to go shopping.”

She sighed, “So you came to my house just to nag me?”

“No. I came here to return you bag and be nice, then you tell me to pretend to be your little housewife.”

A light blush appeared on Peridot's face. “What time is it? don’t you have some where else to be? Won’t you parents worry or something?”

“No. My mom works out of state, just like half the other kids in this town. I’m guessing your parents do too, considering it’s almost eight.”

She nodded, “Yeah. My parents are travelling scientists who plopped me here with a monthly pay check.” She leaned over and turned off the xbox, “So. Food.”

“Yeah. It’s simple but should be fine.”

Peridot nodded before standing up and following Lapis into the the kitchen.

“So. It was announced that Pearl won the science fair. She’s the one with all the freckles and red hair, right?”

“Yeah. And she’s a total bitch.”

“I don’t know about that. We all have our ideals and goals that differ from each others.”

Peridot rolled her green eyes, “She’s a bitch. I can tell you all about it, but I’m not going to.”

“I just kind of feel bad for her freckles. You can tell she really hates them.”

“She deserves them.”

“You’re rude, you know that, right?”

“I don’t care.”

“Figured.” Lapis sighed, “Well, I should go home and finish some homework.” She put her bowl in the sink carefully before leaving.

Peridot only nodded before going back to the den with her food and turning the xbox on again.

As soon as she logged in, the jeers started, _“Perry, you make out with a hot chick?”_ and _“That was a short time for sex, are you a disappointment in bed?”_

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up ass holes. At least I can get a girl. And, she cleans and cooks, so you can suck my dick.”

About an hour later, the knocking on the door came back.

She groaned before pausing skyrim and went to go answer the door. To her surprise, when she answered the door it was light out.

She squinted her eyes and focused on Lapis standing there, hair dripping and only in a swimsuit.

A small blush appeared as she slid her slightly tinted glasses from atop her head onto her nose, “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t see you in the gym today, so I came to check on you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“Seven thirty. I just came from swim practice, you weren’t in the bleachers like you usually were. You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday, are you okay? have you eaten anything?”

Peridot crossed her arms, “What, are you my mom?”

“Why do you assume that I’m trying to be your mom when I’m just concerned?”

“Why do you think I need help?” Her tone was sharp.

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Why do you even care?”

“What makes you think I don’t care?”

“”Why should I believe that?”

Lapis sighed, “Can I come in?”

“Isn’t that a little off topic?” She had yet to move out of the doorway to let her in.

“Are rhetorical questions even questions in this game?”

“Why are we even playing this game?”

“Do you not like this game?”

“What’s there to like about it?”

“Shouldn’t we get back to the original conversation?”

“Will you let me win if we do?”

She sighed, “Will you not tell anyone that I let you win?”

Her arms fell out of the position and her frown relented, “What was the point of this conversation?”

“Why won’t you let me take care of you?”

“Why do you care?”

She faltered, “I don’t know? Because someone has to, and your friend jasper sure doesn’t. You’re lonely, not only at school but at home, and I know how that feels. So I thought maybe we can care about each other.”

She felt blood rush to her face, “i win,” She mumbled out .

Lapis gave a soft, breathy laugh, “Yeah. Can I come in?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah, is that even a question?”

Peridot shook her head,letting her dishevelled hair toss about, “No. We’re not doing this again.”

Lapis giggled and stepped through the now cleared doorway. “Fine. But my first question still remains. Did you eat anything?”

“Doritos.”

“That’s not a very good breakfast.”

“Hey. I was playing a game, and there wasn’t much time for me to make a bowl of cereal.”

“Let me get this straight. The first thing you did when you woke up was play a video game? Not eat or shower, or heaven forbid, go to school?”

“Nom it’s not the first thing I’ve done since waking up, because waking up requires me to go to sleep, and apparently, I played all through the night.”

She stared in disbelief, “You stayed up all night?’

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Don’t you know you need sleep?”

“Why do you feel the need to act like my mother?”

“Why do you always say that?”

“What else would I say?”

“Don’t you understand, I care about you.”

She huffed, “That doesn’t mean you don’t mother me.”

“Only because I care about your health!”

PEridot was silent for a moment, biting on her lip as if she were sulking, ‘You didn’t say, ‘I win.’” She commented at last.

“That’s because I don’t care. But you want to know what I do care about? Your health. How are you not exhausted?” She toed an empty mountain dew bottle with her sandal.

“I bet you already know the answer to that one.”

She sighed loudly, “Whatever. Go take a shower, I’ll make breakfast.”

Peridot sighed loudly, “I’ll shower at the promise of food, but I’m not going to school.”

Lapis shook her head, “Whatever, caffeine addict.”

She sighed before marching off, only to return to a fully clothed Lapis with pancakes.

“You didn't go shopping,” She commented offhandedly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn't go shopping over night.”

“You should be. luckily for you, I found some bisquick.”

“Yeah. So is you making me food going to be a regular thing?”

“Would you like ti to be?”

“Why would you even need to ask?”

She smirked, having gotten her to play again. “What’s wrong with me asking?”

“When are you not asking questions?”

“Does my love of questions bother you?”

"Why would it not?" She countered.

"Isn't that just a repeat of your other questions?"

"Is it outlawed in this game?"

Lapis frowned, "Are you going to eat your food?"

Peridot shrugged, "Sure."

Lapis smiled as the other sat down to eat her food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, i wrote this during career fair because i was signed up fro medical and i have no interest in that.

Lapis sat by Peridot, occasionally stealing a bite of the pancakes. “Hey, do you have a piece of paper?”

Peridot shrugged, “Why do you ask?”

“When someone asks if you have something, they generally want to use it.”

She shrugged again as Lapis took another bite, “First of all, get your own damn pancakes, I know you can make them. Second, I might have some in my bag. What are you going to use it for?”

“First of all, I can make my own sinning pancakes, but I won’t eat them all considering I already had breakfast this morning at five, and yours are conveniently here and I have no self control.” She started off, imitating Peridot.

“Wait,” the other interrupted, “Why are the pancakes sinning? Did you do something to my breakfast pastries that I should know about?”

“No, their sinning because you called them,” She paused, and fidgeted with her choppy brown hair “You said they were damned. Sinners get damned and go to hell.”

“Oh,” She paused, “Why didn’t you say damned then?”

“I don’t really like cussing. It’s a bad habit. Not to mention my mother would kill me and I baby sit kids a lot, so it’s a bad habit to fall into, you know?”

Peridot was silent another second before busting out laughing.

A bright red overtook her face, only making her dark freckles stand out more, “Hey! I just don’t do it often, what’s so funny?”

She caught her breath, though she was still giggly, “Nothing, it’s just that that’s the most adorable thing ever. You went out of your way to called these pancakes sinning so you wouldn’t say damn. And I’ve heard you say fuck before!”

The blush got impossibly brighter and spread to her ears, “No. I’m not adorable, I’m responsible and adorable.”

Peridot leaned over and pinched her cheek lightly, smirking as she did so, “You’re pouting, and that only makes you more adorable,”

Lapis swatted away her hand and crossed her arms with a slight ‘humph’. “I said first of all. That means I have at least a second of all. Are you going to let me finish or just continue to tell me lies about my face.”

Once again, Peridot shrugged, “Okay. Well, I’ll cease my compliments so you can continue. What else did you want to address other than your sinning pancakes that apparently need Jesus in their life?”

With another little puff of breath to show her displeasure, Lapis dropped her arms, “I was going to ask for paper to write a list of errands we need to do today, first being shopping.”

“Yeah, good for you, but I can’t go shopping, I have like, twenty dollars left for this month because I blew the rest on that steam sale.”

“That’s irresponsible. You should save the extra after calculating what you need. Didn’t they teach you anything in accounting?”

“There are computers in accounting, and let me tell you, I didn’t really learn the programs. I learned how to hack the school firewall, which was hard to do because they locked terminals.”

Lapis let out an exaggerated groan, “All I’ve heard of you Is computers science and gaming. I’m beginning to wonder if there’s any more to you. You’re static.”

Peridot frowned, “So school started a while ago. Thanks for breakfast, but don’t you think it’s time you get back to your important education?”

Lapis shrugged, “I can take a day off, especially considering all the things we need to do.”

“Wait, we?”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Why are you including yourself?”

“Do you not want me to tag along?”

“Why don’t you go back to school?”

“Why don’t you actually go to school for the first time?”

Peridot frowned, ‘I see no point in going to school today.”

“I win,” Lapis started, though her usual cocky grin was replaced with a near pout, “School’s important, and math is boring without you.”

“I don’t really say anything in math though.”

“No. But you make fun faces whenever the teacher is explaining something poorly.”

She stopped her eating for a moment, placing the fork back on the plate, “Wait. Why are you watching me in math?”

She shrugged, “There’s nothing interesting in that class, and I’d rather watch you than actually learn math.”

“Even more reason for you to leave my house and go back to school. You need math.”

“No. the only thing I need from school is improv team.”

“Ugh,” She slouched in her chair, remembering that their question game was just improv, ‘I hate theatre, and now you’re dragging me into it.”

“I am not dragging you into it,” She started eating the unattended pancakes again, “Besides, why do you hate theatre so much?”

“You’re repeating someone else's already pre chosen words. It’s stupid and means nothing.”

“That’s not right. It’s not wrong, but not right. Yeah, there are specific words you have to use, but how you use them is up to you. The emotion and expression and what they mean is up to you.”

Peridot shrugged, still sinking her chair, though she reached a hand up and pulled her plate away from Lapis. “I don’t like it. Either everything is decided for you or you have to make it up.”

She paused, “Peri, that’s like, everything. What do you like?”

“I like when there are a set number of rules but you can do anything and combine already known pieces in a way you want. That way you aren’t commanded and you aren’t creating something could potentially hate because it’s in the rules. Like dancing.”

That seemed to surprise her slightly, “Oh, you dance?”

“Not any more. I did a lot when I was younger, I don’t now because I don’t like people in the only dance studio around here.”

“I feel you. I don’t dislike people, I just prefer swimming. But my mom forced me to take ballet when I was younger.”

“Why do you like swimming?”

Lapis shrugged again, “Because it’s water? I don’t know. It’s fun to do physical activity, and when in your in water your limbs are lighter and you can’t sweat. So it’s ideal workout.”

Peridot nodded, “I like the no sweating part, but I can’t really swim.”

“I remember,’ She gave a short laugh before standing up, ‘Well, if you’re done with breakfast, let’s go shopping.”

“We can’t. I already told you, I’m pretty broke.”

“We can coupon. Do you have any news paper?”

“Yeah, but for bird bedding.”

Again, Lapis looked a little taken aback, :You have a bird? Weird. I always thought you would be the one to hate animals and children.”

“I do hate children, they are too complicated, have too many variable and emotions and sticky hands. Birds don’t have that,” She paused, “Would you like to meet her?”

She nodded, “What kind of bird is it?”

“Green parrot,” She stood up and beckoned for Lapis to follow her downstairs to the basement.

A large green bird sat in a large cage, As soon as Peridot stepped into the room, it spoke up, “Ass hole, get back here!”

Lapis giggled, “That’s cute. Wonder where she got that.”

The bird cocked it’s head and looked at Lapis, “Who the fuck.”

Peridot laughed awkwardly, “No. Mirror just repeats things, I don’t think she understands what they mean, she just repeats it.”

Lapis shook her head, “No. I think she means them. She only has a few words to use, but she knows what she means and wants, she just can’t communicate it in her own words.”

Mirror squawked before repeating, “She knows means wants.” Her head still cocked and looking at Lapis, “Who the fuck.”

She smiled, “I’m Lapis.” She pointed to herself before turning to Peridot, “I love this bird.”

Peridot walked over to the cage and opened it before sticking her arm in. obediently, Mirror stepped onto her forearm. From there, she side stepped up her arm and nuzzled her cheek, “Ass hole,” She mumbled probably affectionately to her owner. 

Lapis smiled brighter, “Fascinating, does she fly?”

“Of course. She doesn’t really walk.”

She nodded, “Does she lay eggs?”

“No. They only lay eggs when there is an available mate around.”

“Shouldn’t she consider you her mate?”

“No. I’m like her mom, I had her since she was littler. Besides, I’m not sure she grasps the concept of interspecies relationships. And if she did, I’m positive she would choose Kellog over me.”

“Kellog?”

“Yeah. It’s Jasper’s fat cat.”

“Jasper’s? Jasper the Jock?” Her smile faltered. 

“Yeah. She names it Kellog so she can leave out a bowl of frosted flakes for it, then it would be Kellog’s.” She smiled, “But the cat is so docile and Mirror loves her,” She dug her phone out of her green jeans and brought up a video. 

It appeared to be a fat orange cat meowing at the person filming it with Mirror on it’s back screeching, “BRB” phonetically and often.

 

Mirror leaned forward and pecked at the screen, “Kellog.”

Peridot pushed her head away, “Stop.”

The bird just pushed back, “Stop. Kellog.”

Peridot sighed and shoved her phone back into her back pocket, “You’re being a brat,” She placed her back in the cage and shut the door. 

“Mirror ass hole!” 

Lapis burst out laughing, “What a clever bird.”

“Bird wants kellog.”

“Later,” Peridot reached up and grabbed a stack of newspapers on top of the cage, “Stop being an ass hole first,” 

“Ass hole first,”

Lapis giggled again, “Such a snarky bird. I like her nickname for you.” She reached over and grabbed the stack of newspapers from her, “Come on let’s get to couponing.”

Half and hour later, Lapis was surrounded by cut up newspaper in semi neat piles. 

She groaned and flopped onto her back, causing loose papers to flutter around her before falling back down, some on her this time.

“Peridot, how long have we been at this, my legs fell asleep.”

There was no response.

“Peri?” She asked out loud, this time her crystal blue eyes travelling to the couch where Peridot was stationed, or supposed to be. She was dead asleep.

Lapis groaned again before getting up, managing not to slip on any paper. She plopped herself onto the couch next to the upright Peridot. She took off her glasses and placed them on the arm of the couch. “Finally crashed huh? This is what you get for being a caffeine addict,”

She drew her legs up onto the couch and tucked them to her side before leaning her head on the shorter one, “I guess, we can go shopping later,” She moved her head and pecked her cheek before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, very bland and slightly confusing, im tired and cant think straight, but people wanted another chapter and it's been so long.  
> plus, i need a gateway back into literature.

A knock at the door woke up Peridot. Groaning, she sat up, not being able to sleep any longer with the persistent knocking. 

Probably Lapis again, she conceded, that girl had no chill.

She stood up. Or tried to.

With a thump, she fell on the floor.

Fuck, whose idea was it to ensnare her legs with theirs?

She looked up at the couch, Lapis, that’s who.

The knocking came again.

Well if it wasn’t Lapis, then who the hell was it?

Peridot stood up and walked to the door, slipping a hand up to rub her tired eyes, god, she needed caffeine.

She opened the door only to see Jasper standing there, a duffel at her feet and her bag hanging off a shoulder, “Hey Per.” She greeted before picking up her duffel and walking in.

“Hey,” She righted her glasses and yawned as she stepped to the side, making sufficient room for Jasper to walk in, “Sorry, I was taking a nap before you woke me.”

“Huh. That makes sense. I was on your step for like, ten minutes. You really made me look like a needy bitch.”

Peridot smirked, “Well you are for me, aren’t you?”

Jasper’s face matched the smaller girls, tough without the tired eyes and glasses. “You know it. I’ll be the bitch as long as you’re the homework doing pimp.” 

She made a handgun, fake shooting it at Peridot.

Lapis groggily walked into the entryway. “You left me all alone, and I got cold.” She explained softly with a yawn.

Jasper’s exterior changed immediately, her slouched posture became rigid and she crossed her arms over her chest, “Lapis?” She turned to Peridot, her glare demanding an explanation.

“What. You know Lapis. It’s not like the school is very big.”

“Yeah I know her. I’m just wondering why the hell she’s here.”

Lapis pursed her lips and sauntered over to Peridot and rested her chin on her shoulder, “I’m here because we’re close enough for me to come over.”

Jasper pulled a face. “Funny. Peridot didn’t really tell me anything about you.”

Lapis grinned like cat that just spit a half eaten mouse on the new carpet, “I don’t see how she could have. We kind of played hookie together for the past two days, and you only see her at school.”

“Which is why I came over here. I was worried that Peri here was sick or something when she wasn’t at school, so I came right over. After school of course, I believe in following the law and getting an education that will pave my path to future success. But you know, if you want to skip with her,” She let her shrug finish the statement.

The other’s blue eyes narrowed, “Are you implying I’m a bad influence? I’ll have you know that I made a healthy breakfast, cleaned up and set getting groceries in motion. Speaking of which, we should probably go do that,” She looped arms with the shorter.

“I’ll tag along too.” Jasper added a little too quickly. “Peri, can I leave my stuff here?”

“Kay, I don’t care about where you leave your stuff, but what is up with you two?” She yanked her arm away from Lapis and took a step away for good measure.

Both of them stared at her. Lapis was the first to speak, “What?”

“You two are acting weird, and I should know; I’ve spent enough time with the both of you. Why?”

When she got no response, she slumped slightly in defeat, “Fine, let’s just go shopping.” 

Nobody moved.

Peridot sighed. “Fine. Do what you want, I’m willing to go along, but if you aren’t going to do anything, I’m going to go take a nap.”

With that, she left, walking to her bedroom. She slammed the door loudly and flopped down onto her made bed.

Wait, that was odd. When did she make her bed?

Oh. It must have been Lapis that one day. God, she hadn’t slept in her bed in days. At least it was comfy.

She pressed her face into the pillow and sighed. What was up with those two? And why was she upset about it? It was obviously personal, but, it made her uncomfortable. 

She pressed her face further into the pillow, highly aware it might suffocate her. Good, because in all honesty, it reminded her of the time her parents would argue. No yelling, just awkward tension, even when they were pulling her back and forth, battling for custody.

She groaned, yeah. It was exactly like that. 

She hated that. Just an object, something to own. Not an actual god damn person who had a say in the matter. 

She maneuvered her body to get under the covers and pulled it over her head. 

A knock was heard on the door, causing Peridot to groan again. Fuck everybody. 

Taking that as a go ahead, Lapis stuck her head just barely inside the room, “Hey. Peridot.”

“Go away.”

“I know, I’m going to go home soon, I probably already overstayed my welcome. I’m not really sure why you’re upset, but once I figure it out, I’ll try to fix it, okay? Bye.” 

The door clicked behind her and Peridot popped her head out from under the covers.

Jasper must have left too, because the entire house was quiet without either of them or her usual video games blasting out of speakers. 

She pressed her face back into the pillow. 

Two hours later, Peridot had moved her moping from her bed to the couch. She still had her blankets and pillow. but the big tv was downstairs.

Spanish soap operas were only so entertaining.

With a sigh, she drew out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. With a scowl, she threw the phone at the other side of the couch.

The ever present pronounced itself for reasons. 

One, her barren contacts only reminded her of one thing. Even in this tiny town by the beach, she was stupidly alone.

And two, Lapis’ contact wasn’t in there. For all the time she spent around, she never got her number. 

Maybe she’d go to school tomorrow to see her and get her number.

Or maybe, if she just stayed, she would come and make her more food. 

With that thought in mind, Peridot untangled herself from the blanket nest and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and groaned. 

“Fuck. I need to go shopping.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I limitted this to five chapters to destress me. well, i'll have to wrap everything up in teh next chapter. thanks for the support and muse! this was only made with teh help of YOU

Peridot was walking along the beach when she heard a familiar voice. A little too quickly, she lifted her head and looked into the distance. Yep, it was Lapis. 

Once she was close enough, she raised her hand in greeting and yelled out, “Hey, Lapis!”

The girl by the water turned her head and lit up once she saw Peridot. She waved before jogging over, “Hey.”

The tiniest smile escaped her lips before she realized she was still kind of upset, “Hey. I was just looking for you, I wanted to talk but I don’t have your number.”

She smiled, “It’s sweet that you would check the beach first. You know me so well.”

Peridot recoiled a bit, that didn’t seem like something she would normally say.

The other’s smiled faded slightly, “Why were you looking for me?”

“What were you doing at the beach?” They both spoke at the same time. 

Lapis giggled, taking that as a cue to play a game, “Do you really need to ask why I’m here by the largest body of water?”

She looked up at the purple and pink sky, “Were you really swimming at this hour?”

“Have you heard something called a joke?”

“What were you really doing,”

“Didn’t I tell you I baby sit kids sometimes?”

Peridot peaked over her shoulder, and sure enough, two kids were playing in the sand where Lapis was before. “Whose kids are those?”

“You know Greg?”

“The one with the car wash?”

“So you do know him?”

“Doesn’t he only have one kid?”

She giggled slightly, “How do you know that?”

“Are you implying I stalk a forty something year old man?”

“What would you do if I did?”

“Does it look like I would do that?”

She smiled, “I forgot, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Peridot’s frowned deepened, “You and Jasper.”

Lapis’ smile disappeared as she sat in the sand. “I win.” She somewhat mumbled.

The shorter sighed heavily, making room for the silence to settle in.

Though, silence never came. Tension hung in the air in it’s place, allowing the crashing of the waves and the lull of the tide mix with the shouts of the children. 

Lapis sat down, tucking her legs under her as she stared at the ocean.

Peridot sat by her. Well, more like a couple feet away, and brought her knees up and tucked them under her outstretched chin.

It was the brunettes turn to sigh. “Have you noticed that the ocean is just like the sky’s mirror? It’s not actually blue. It’s clear. But because the sun and sky, it looks blue.”

She paused, almost waiting for some response. “I’ve noticed,” She continued in her place, “It’s a bit unsettling. The beauty of the ocean is fake, just a duplicate of something more important. No, not even a duplicate, a reflection. Whenever the clouds gets stormy, so does the ocean. BUt not because it wants to or anything.”

Peridot finally spoke up, “Is this an extended metaphor? Like the one’s you always find in movies that are motivational and prove the old man who says it is deep and wise?”

“No.” She paused, this time not for an answer, just to absorb the atmosphere, “It’s not. I just noticed it and thought I’d share…”

The next sigh sounded almost like a groan. “Can you be serious, for like, once? You’re nice and kind of fun to joke with, but please, for once can you please be serious? I don’t want to talk about the ocean, I want to talk about you and Jasper, where do you know her from? Why are you two so angry? What the fuck? Why is life so hard.”

Peridot gave a half smile, “I don’t know the answer to those last two questions.”

“Kay, well you know the answer to the first one, and right now, I feel you’re just unnecessarily avoiding the question.”

“Fine. I won’t do it anymore. Jasper and I know each other from our childhood. My mother and her mother were pretty tight. And though we didn’t talk at school, we would see each other almost every weekend until about seventh grade.”

“She never mentioned you.”

“I know. She kind of hates me. And I kind of really hate her. And that’s neither her fault nor mine.”

“What happened?”

Lapis stood up, untangling her legs from underneath her as she did so in one fluid movement, “I’m going to intentionally ignore that question. I have to go now, Garnet will be home soon and she’ll take over kid duty.”

“You can’t just leave like that!” Peridot stood up as well, though a lot more clumsy and a lot angrier. 

She turned back, an almost sad smile on her face, “I’m sorry Peri.”

She just kept walking after that, calling the kids to her and just kept going.

Peridot groaned loudly and turned around and started walking home, she didn’t even know why she had come out. 

It was only once she got home that she realized why she even left the house. 

She walked into the kitchen, her immediate response to stress to grab something to eat. 

Another prolonged groan escaped her lips as she slammed open the fridge door only to reveal it’s emptiness.

Riiiiight. Shopping. The one thing she had been putting off for a couple days. 

She headed out again, making sure the coupons were still in her hoodie pocket. 

As she passed the beach, she lingered and looked to her right, out at the ocean. It was getting dim then, and the ocean did reflect the cool, loneliness of it all. Like a mirror. 

It was getting too poetic.

Peridot drew a dick in the sand and scrawled a small note under it, “Reflect THIS ocean.”

Perfect.

Smiling to herself, she continued on her way to the grocery store.

Mountain Dew, hot pockets, chicken, mixed frozen vegetable. All perfectly good things to find in the aisles of a supermarket.

However, a tall Jock with vitiligo and a small child strapped to her chest in a baby carrier, was not something you’d usually find in a grocery store. 

It wasn’t uncommon, per se, just not something usual. What was even less usual was

What was even more unusual was the shorter tan girl talking to her. 

Peridot stopped dead of that particular aisle. She was perfectly content to just loiter by the corner and eavesdrop. 

“Jasper. Let’s call it off, please. You and I both know that it’s a stupid bet and it’s hurting her.”

Jasper scoffed, “No. I don’t think you understand, the whole point is to fall happily in love.”

“No! It’s naive that you think that. It’s stupid and I hate it and I want to quit.”

“Then I win by default. And you can never talk to her again.”

“That’s not fair to her!”

“You mean that’s not fair to you!” The taller put a hand on her hips, “You’re always like this, you’re trying to emotionally manipulate me by using her a leverage. Hell, I bet you’re exploiting her just like you did to me.”

“I’m not!”

“Really? That’s not what I saw.”

“Jasper! You can’t hold this against me. Forget the past and focus on Peridot. I really think we should stop this.”

Another scoff, though this one had a hint of laughter in it, “You just know you can’t win. Not with this hunk of hot babe. But feel free to drop out. I think it would be good for you to never talk again.”

“I don’t want to do that. I’ll forfeit it, but I won’t stop being her friend.”

“Please. I’m not a naive little girl anymore. I know what you’re playing at.”

“You know what Jasper, fine. I’ll stay in the competition, and you know what, I’m going to woo Peridot and make out with her right in front of you.”

Finally, the raven haired girl stepped from behind the corner and into the aisle, “This is what this fucking is? A bet?”

The both whipped around, their eyes wide, pupils small. 

“I’m a game to you. Who can turn the supposedly straight girl lesbian first. Who can make out with her first. I don’t actually care about Peridot, no I just want to prove my friend wrong. I want to be seen as the ultimate lesbian and fight over a girl who apparently doesn’t have feelings like she’s a goddamn object not a real fucking person.”

She stood there huffing after she finished with one breath.

Lapis was the first to step forward, “Peri, it’s not-”

“No. Shut up. Is this what you wouldn’t tell me before? Well now I know. So I guess your insincere and degrading competition is over. Even if it wasn’t, I would never go out with either of you. I don’t even want to be friends anymore. Hell, looking at you is enough for me.”

She snatched her basket off the floor even though she had no idea how it got there, and marched off. 

The two girls stared as she left, the child on Jasper just clapped his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter. I am very proud of the raw, relateable emotion in this, especially the second half. And I'm sorry, I'm not all that good at writing Jasper. I really think y'all will like it, even though it took like, seven months to write.

Jasper was the first one to recover. She purchased everything she needed and headed over to Peridot’s house, leaving the small child that she was looking after to run off with a ‘be good onion,’ called after him.

She knocked once before opening the door and walking in. As expected, there was Peridot huddled on the couch in blankets. 

“Hi,” The taller greeted, trying to make things casual. 

 

“I don’t even want to look at you unless you have ice cream for me.”

Jasper rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to her, “I don’t have ice cream for you.”

“It’s a shame. I don’t have any either. I guess we’re just not talking.” She pulled the blanket over her head and curled into herself tighter. 

“I bet if Lapis were here you would talk to her.”

“If she brought me ice cream.” Her words came out muffled by the blanket.

“Whatever. We should talk.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Too bad. We’re talking.”

“We can’t talk if I don’t respond!”

She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re an idiot Peridot.”

“Whatever. What do you want to talk about?”

“Maybe about what just happened?”

“All right fine. What the actual fuck?”

Jasper groaned again. “I don’t know. Lapis and I were in a relationship once upon a time. And I kind of really hate her because she’s a manipulative bitch.”

“Well you’re a bossy bitch.”

“I am. But I don’t trick people.”

“Ha! That’s pretty funny considering what I just heard you bitch.”

“Wow, such an original insult, I’m so hurt.” She rolled her eyes again, “But really. Lapis is kind of manipulative. It could just have been because we had really bad chemistry, or something else. Point being I kind of really hate her now.”

“All right, whatever. Why did the both of you degrade me as a human being and argue over me as if I’m just an object without feelings or a say in what I do and who I date?”

She shrugged, “I can’t remember how it started. But it did.”

“Lame excuse. Why are you even here?”

“Hell if I know. This is what friends do, right?”

“Sure. But we’re not friends. Even before this whole shitty situation. Friendship is like, mutualism, this was commensalism at best. Probably parasitism but with me being unaware of your leeching.”

“You’re so nerdy.”

“And you’re so annoying. You can leave now. Come back when you have ice cream.” 

Jasper sighed and stood up, leaving her alone, “You’re going to be alone for a long time then.”

“I don’t care.” The girl beneath the blankets muttered, not at all convincing, even though the door already swung shut behind Jasper.

Lapis arrived soon after, not even bothering to knock. She just walked into the house and sat down next to an enshrouded Peridot. 

“Hey Peri-”

“Peridot.” She corrected, somewhat snappily,

A flash of hurt crossed her features, “Why can’t I call you Peri?”

“Don’t you think you’ve lost the privilege of calling me by my nickname?”

“Are you giving me the cold shoulder for what happened?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Then why are you still playing this stupid fucking game?”

“Why are you encouraging me?”

“Do you think I want to?”

“Oh, so now we’re just going to have an argument like this?”

“Well, aren’t you the one who instigated this?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Lapis sighed, “Do you really think we’re going to get anything done like this?”

“Isn’t it a bit odd for the girl who could stop this to be complaining about this?”

“What makes you think I want to lose?”

“So you don’t really want to talk to me?”

Lapis groaned, “Fine, can we talk?”

Peridot groaned slightly, “Did you really just phrase that as a question,”

She shot her an annoyed glare, “Can we talk seriously?”

“Fine, what do you want to say to me?”

“Do you hate me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

She rolled her pale green eyes, “Noooooo, when have I ever been sarcastic?”

Lapis huffed, “Can you please give me an honest answer?”

“What, and risk losing this game?”

“Does it really mean all that much to you?”

“Are you nagging me when you yourself don’t want to end?”

“Why can’t you just answer me?”

“Why can’t you lose?”

“If you won’t answer my other question, can I ask another?”

“Haven’t you asked enough questions?”

“Do you just want me to leave?”

She paused, “Fine Lapis, what’s your question.”

She hesitated, just for the quickest second, “How would you react if I said I love you?”

Peridot faltered. One side of her wanted to believe that. To believe that Lapis cared and wanted to be with her, but the more logical part of her was telling her that it was a fake out. Something to win her over, to get the prize that was unobtainable. She hesitated before going straight face, “Do you really love me?”

“I really do.” Came the answer, almost too quickly. Without so much as a warning, she leaned forward and kissed Peridot. 

To her own surprise, the shorter girl leaned into it, kissing back. After a minute, she realized what was going on and pulled back. “Wait.” She tried to come up with a way to change the topic; it was still sore for her. 

“Why didn’t you say I win?”  
“Because I think I won,” She leaned forward for another kiss, a smile painted on her lips. 

She pushed her back and stood up, letting the blankets slump lifeless to the floor. “Nope. I can’t do this. I really can’t.”

Lapis stood up as well, concern scribbled across her face, “Why not?”

“Because this is all staged, can’t you see it?”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“I mean, you always have the perfect answer to make me fall for you. You’ve thought all this shit through because you want me to think you like me. But this is all planned, none of it’s genuine. And I can’t stand you not loving me but acting like it, it’s disgusting!” Small tears as her face screwed up in anger. 

Lapis was silent a minute, “So what you’re saying is you love me?”

“No!” She answered too quickly. She blushed a little, “Yes. I don’t fucking know. But I know I will never ever be with you.”

For once, Lapis didn’t have anything to say, but one questioned remained. A very obvious why, attempting to hide behind all that hurt in her face. But it was fake hurt. The girl was in acting class, she probably didn't mean a single thing.

Peridot drew a shaky breath. “Because Lapis, because you don’t care about me. Maybe on a superficial level or on the account of you wanting to make sure I stay alive and healthy because someone has to do it. But you don’t care about me. We have nothing in common, there is nothing between us. That’s why we wouldn’t work out together. 

But I will never be with you for more than that. Even if one day we got along and cared about each other and had conversations that weren’t about shopping or when I was distracted by food, I would never drag myself down to your level. You just want to prove something to yourself and to Jasper. I’m a prize, an inanimate object to you. That’s not a good relationship base, and I’m disgusted by it. I’m human and I deserve to be more than a trophy.”

“But I do care.” Her voice came out pleading. “When have I ever lied to you?”

It took Peridot a moment to answer as she tried to keep her voice from breaking or tears from spilling. “Every single fucking conversation.”

“Peridot. You can’t be fucking serious!”

“I am.” She turned away, mostly because it was something that looked good in movies. It seems appropriate. “You know, you had me going. I thought you were genuine. How could the girl that I fell in love with seem anything but perfect and caring?”

She paused, almost as if waiting for Lapis to say something. 

She didn’t.  
“You can leave now. And you don’t ever have to talk to me ever again. I’d rather be alone forever than have the pain of learning someone doesn’t care after you already invested so much in that.”

She stayed turned around, even as she heard Lapis’ soft foot steps walk out of the house. 

It was only then that she let the small tears drip from her face. 

She was fine with being alone. She had been that way for a long time. What was the rest of her life to that. She would be f-fine. Right? Why wouldn't she be? 

The tears, grew, but still she kept silent, a knot forming in her throat. 

She was fine. She would be fine. Everything was fine.

Wrapping the blankets back around her sagging shoulder, Peridot resumed her spot on the couch, one thought on her mind. "How will this be fine?"

But there was no one there to answer her question with another one. And there wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! didn't expect that did you bitches. HAHHAHAHAHAHHA. how's that for predictable and cliche. HA! terrible somewhat sad endings are the best. 
> 
> ask questions, i can clarify or edit anything if you want.
> 
> also, for the readers who have been here at the start, did you notice how i followed the same format as the original for the kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as if this fandom is too loving, I got more comments and jpkudos on this than any other of my stories. So I tought it was good until I saw sme other good ones, shrug,
> 
> I like it.


End file.
